What's wrong with my Dubu?
by Viero D. Eclipse
Summary: Inilah masa keterpurukan Changmin. Lee Jinki, namja chingunya yang sempurna tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja. Ia bahkan terus mengabaikan dan semakin menjauhi Changmin. Dan rumor mengenai kedekatan Jinki dengan seorang hoobae arsitektur semakin membuat kewarasan Changmin berada di ambang batasnya. ChangNew/ChangminxOnew slight OnJong/OnewxJonghyun. Twoshot BL DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first ChangNew fic! Pairing OTP saya beside OnJong. LOL! Saya tahu kalo pairing ini crack banget. _But, I hope you like it too as much as OnJong_! ^^

Btw, baru kali ini saya ngebuat fic dengan Onew sebagai _uke_. Kalau pasangannya Changmin, jelas _Dubu_ yang _uke_! Hohohoho!

Karena _oneshot_ ini super panjang, saya bagi jadi dua _chapter (twoshot)_. Dan kedua _chapter_nya udah langsung saya _publish_. Baik 'kan? :P *plaks*

* * *

**What's wrong with my Dubu? © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', Kim Jonghyun, U-Know Yunho, Cho Kyuhyun and other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew'), slight OnJong (Onew x Jonghyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/a little Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Very long Oneshot, Cheesy, Frustated Changmin, Drama humor Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**You're like oxygen, when I drink you in**_

_**I can't breathe you out**_

_**Inside this intense agony**_

_**Can't you see I'm dying away like this."**_

–_**SHINee – Love like oxygen**_

* * *

Shim Changmin seolah berada di awan sembilan.

Genangan retrospek—mengenai kisah cintanya selama ini dengan sosok _namja chingu_nya— ternyata mampu untuk membuatnya mengapung di lautan euforia. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana mereka merajut tali kasih hingga menjadi sebuah bingkai hubungan yang begitu indah. Dan ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa ia nyatanya mampu merasakan cinta hingga sedalam ini terhadap seseorang.

Sebut saja Lee Jinki.

Nama itu seakan mampu membuat seorang Shim Changmin berevolusi 180 derajat. _Namja_ brunet yang tadinya selalu menjaga imej dan tampak _cool _itu ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti seorang _fangirl_ saat mendengar nama _namja chingu_nya itu disebutkan. Dan tidak hanya itu saja indikasi-indikasi yang dapat dihasilkan.

Bahkan beberapa _dongsaeng_nya pernah melihat Changmin tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti orang idiot di dalam toilet hanya karena menerima sapaan lembut dari _namja chingu_nya tersebut sepulang kuliah. Sungguh, nama itu benar-benar mampu membuat Changmin bertindak diluar nalarnya sendiri.

Itu karena ia benar-benar sudah terjatuh.

Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Lee Jinki, nama itu benar-benar berhasil membuat hidup Changmin menjadi bersinar. Membumbung indah bak lentera utopia.

Akan tetapi...

Nama itu jugalah yang membuat hidup Changmin hancur. Berantakan bak neraka Distopia.

"Changmin-_hyung_. _Mianhe_. S-Sepertinya, aku tak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita."

"_M-MWOH_!"

_Jedeeeerr!_

Seolah ada sambaran petir dan guntur yang meluluhlantakan taman impian Changmin. Hanya dengan seuntai frase keji itu, segenap harapan dan kebahagiaannya selama ini menjadi hancur lebur tak bersisa. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu hanya bisa berdiri dengan syok. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar tak percaya. Lee Jinki, _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu terlihat menunduk di hadapannya. Raut penyesalan tak dapat terelakkan dari paras manisnya itu.

"_Mianhe_, Changmin-_hyung_. Aku benar-benar tak bisa. Maafkan aku..."

'_Ti-Tidak mungkin. I-Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin...'_

Berteriak.

Ingin rasanya Changmin berteriak. Menjerit. Membakar habis semua _doangsaeng_ yang menatapnya saat ini. Mencongkel semua mata mereka dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Sampai mereka semua dapat merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengan Changmin. Sampai mereka semua dapat merasakan betapa hancurnya hati Changmin. Namun nalarnya berada dalam denial. Masih berada dalam jala penyangkalan yang begitu besar.

"K-Kau bercanda 'kan, Jinki? Hahaha... kau bercanda 'kan? I-Ini lucu sekali. Leluconmu kali ini takkan mempan padaku—"

"Maafkan aku, Changmin-_hyung_."

"Ji-Jinki..." Dan berlalunya Jinki dari hadapannya merupakan tanda bahwa semua ini serius. Semua ini bukanlah lelucon garing yang selalu digemakan Jinki untuk menghiburnya. Semua ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang benar-benar terdengar tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Semua ini benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Hari ini adalah hari jadi hubungan mereka. Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka menjalin kasih dan di saat Changmin datang untuk merayakannya, Jinki tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja?

Buket bunga mawar yang ada di genggamannya lantas gugur ke lantai begitu saja. Sungguh, selama ini jarang terjadi pertikaian diantara keduanya. Meskipun terkadang mereka berselisih hanya karena hal-hal yang sepele, namun Changmin terlalu mencintai Jinki untuk tidak meminta maaf pada _namja chingu_nya itu. Ia akan selalu meminta maaf meskipun semua itu bukanlah kesalahannya.

Namun kali ini...

Apa salahnya sampai-sampai Jinki memutuskannya begitu saja?

Ia bahkan memutuskan Changmin tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun? Hanya berlalu pergi begitu saja?

Kedua tangan Changmin terkepal erat. _Namja_ brunet itu benar-benar tak terima dengan semua ini. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan. Dengan cepat, segera ia kejar Jinki dan menjerat lengan _namja chingu_nya itu, menahannya untuk pergi.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—"

"Apa maksudnya ini, Jinki? Coba jelaskan padaku mengapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja? Apa alasannya? Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Kumohon _hyung_, le-lepaskan aku—"

"Tidak! Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" Jinki mencoba berontak. Namun jeratan Changmin terlalu kuat untuknya. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu memandang tajam, seolah ia bisa saja menjadi gila jika melepaskan Jinki begitu saja. Dan hal itu membuat _namja chingu_nya gentar dalam rasa takut yang begitu besar.

"A-Aku... aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, _Hyung_. M-Maafkan aku."

"A-APA?"

"A-Aku s-sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi!" Changmin memandang kosong. Ia terlalu syok untuk mempertahankan jeratannya di lengan Jinki. Dengan gemetar, _namja chingu_nya itu hanya dapat tertunduk dengan raut bersalah. Air mata terancam gugur di pelupuk matanya.

"_Mianhe_, Changmin-_hyung_..."

Dan dengan itu, ia pun berlari. Meninggalkan Changmin yang sudah semakin hancur seutuhnya. _Namja_ brunet itu lantas tertunduk dengan raut pucat. Pandangannya seakan blur. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat dan pening.

'_I-Ini sungguh tidak mungkin—'_

"JINKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

* * *

_DUAAAKKK! PRAAAAANGGG! KRATAAAAKK!_

"CHANGMIN! APA-APAAN KAU INI, HAH!"

Yunho hanya dapat menjerit frustasi saat beberapa perabot tampak dibanting dan membentur hamparan lantai dengan nyaringnya. Changmin tak mempedulikan ucapan _hyung_nya dan terus saja mengunci diri sembari memporakporandakan kamar apartemen mereka. Yunho benar-benar tak mengerti, apa yang sudah menyebabkan adiknya marah seperti itu. Pagi tadi, ia masih melihat keceriaan terpatri di raut Changmin.

Dan kini, sepulangnya _namja_ itu dari kampus, tiba-tiba ia sudah berlari memasuki kamar, membanting pintu, mengunci diri dan merusak semua perabot yang ada. Yunho hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Meskipun adiknya itu sudah berumur 22 tahun, ia masih saja tak mampu mengontrol emosi.

"Changmin! Sudah, hentikan! Kalau kau merusak semua yang ada di dalam kamar, aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak—"

_TRAAAANG! CTAAARRR!_

"CHANGMIN! JANGAN BILANG BAHWA KAU SUDAH MEMBANTING BOTOL PARFUMKU! ITU PARFUM MAHAL YANG SUDAH KUBELI JAUH-JAUH DARI ARAB!"

"CEREWET! TUTUP MULUTMU, _HYUNG_!"

_DUAAAKKK! BRAAAKKK! KRAAATAAAAKK!_

Dan suara perabotan yang dibanting semakin banyak dan nyaring saja. Yunho mengernyit mendengar itu. Changmin benar-benar tak bisa menggunakan nalarnya untuk saat ini. Amarah sudah membutakan logikanya. Dan Yunho yakin, hanya ada satu hal yang mampu membuat Changmin menjadi hilang kendali seperti ini.

"Ini pasti karena Lee Jinki 'kan? _Hoobae_ yang sangat kau cintai dan puja-puja itu?"

Hening.

Seketika itu pula, tak terdengar lagi suara perabotan dan benda-benda yang dibanting ke lantai. Changmin benar-benar menghentikan tindakannya untuk sesaat. Dan Yunho hanya dapat menggeleng miris dengan semua itu. Spekulasinya tepat. Siapa lagi yang bisa menyebabkan Changmin gila jika bukan Jinki? _Namja_ itu sudah menjadi obsesi terbesar bagi adiknya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar pun terbuka dan menampakkan keadaan Changmin yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Wajah _namja_ tampan itu begitu kalut dengan kedua matanya yang memerah. Rambut brunetnya acak-acakan. Yunho terhenyak menatap itu.

"C-Changmin?"

"Jinki."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Jinki... memutuskanku, Yunho-_hyung_..." Suaranya terdengar parau. Sekujur tubuh Changmin tampak gemetar dan sangat terguncang. Air mata terancam gugur, seberapa keras _namja_ brunet itu berusaha menahannya. Ia benar-benar hancur dan sakit. Yunho mulai tak tega dengan panorama pilu itu.

"I-Ia memutuskanku, _Hyung_. Ia memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja. Ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. J-Jinki tidak mencintaiku..."

"Changmin..." Dan adiknya itu sudah tak mampu membendung butiran air matanya tatkala Yunho mulai memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Isak tangis itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Yunho sungguh tak pernah melihat Changmin sehancur ini. Itu karena ia merupakan _namja_ yang begitu kuat dan tegar.

Namun seberapa kuat Changmin, ia juga memiliki perasaan.

Ia rawan hancur. Ia rawan sakit.

"A-Aku sangat mencintai Jinki, _Hyung_... aku sangat mencintainya...ughh..." Dan dibalik pengakuan memilukan Changmin, Yunho pun paham mengapa adiknya itu bisa memendam perasaan cinta yang begitu besar dan dalam pada seorang Lee Jinki. Itu karena _namja chingu_ dari adiknya merupakan sesosok _namja_ yang cukup sempurna.

Shim Changmin, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen semester akhir, berusia 22 tahun dan dianugerahi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Ia begitu populer di SM-E, sebuah institut besar bertaraf internasional yang ada di Seoul. _Namja_ itu begitu jenius dan memiliki banyak _fans_ disamping latar belakangnya yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dan juga merupakan seorang ketua _gangster_.

Yunho sendiri merupakan satu-satunya kakak kandung Changmin. Merupakan penerus bisnis keluarga dan menjadi donatur terbesar di dalam institut SM-E. Hal itu membuat Changmin memiliki akses kekuasaan penuh di dalam kampusnya sendiri. Tak ada yang berani melawan dan membarakan resistensi padanya.

Dan lagi, dengan kelakuan buruk Changmin sebagai ketua _gangster_, tak jarang pula ia dan anggota gengnya terlibat tawuran dan sering mem_bully_ beberapa mahasiswa yang mencoba melawannya. Lambat laun, reputasinya sebagai _Max_, _the devilish demon of SM-E_, cukup sukses untuk membuat takut segenap penghuni kampus itu sendiri. Mereka semua lebih memilih untuk menjauhi Changmin dan tak berurusan dengan _namja_ brunet itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mahasiswa pindahan baru pun datang dalam wujud _hoobae_ bernama... Lee Jinki.

_Namja_ berambut karamel, berwajah tampan dan sangat manis serta setahun lebih muda dari Changmin itu benar-benar sukses menarik perhatian publik dengan rekor nilai tertingginya di dalam kelas. Ia merupakan seorang _hoobae_ yang paling jenius dalam jurusan Desain Multimedia yang ia tapaki. Dan popularitas itu tentu tak lepas dari pengamatan Changmin selaku _sunbae_ di kampus mereka.

"_Hei, kau anak pindahan baru itu 'kan? Siapa namamu... ah! Lee Jinki!"_

Pertemuan awal mereka terjadi di dalam perpustakaan. Saat itu, Changmin dan gengnya berencana untuk mem_bully_ Jinki. _Namja_ brunet itu bahkan berekspektasi bahwa _hoobae_nya itu pasti akan berlari ketakutan dan menyembah-nyembah kedua kakinya, memohon ampun. Ya, pasti ekspektasinya benar. Karena mahasiswa kutu buku dan berkacamata tebal seperti Lee Jinki pasti hanyalah seorang pengecut culun.

Namun, dugaan Changmin salah besar.

"_Mianhe, bisakah hyung tidak mengangguku sekarang? Aku sedang berkosentrasi membaca buku ini." _Dengan tegas, Jinki mengucapkan hal itu tanpa berpaling dari bukunya dan tak merasa takut sama sekali. Resistensi itu membuat Changmin kaget tentu saja.

Apa-apaan _namja_ ini? Apa ia tak tahu siapa Changmin sebenarnya?

"_Ahahaha... rupanya kau berani melawanku, Lee Jinki-yah?" _seringai sinis terpancar di raut Changmin sebelum pada akhirnya, _namja_ brunet itu memicing tajam dan mulai menjerat paras Jinki, memaksanya untuk menghadap Changmin._ "Lihatlah aku saat aku berbicara denganmu, Hoobae!"_

Dan lagi-lagi Jinki tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda gentar. Ia tatap Changmin tanpa ekspresi dan mulai mengenggam erat tangan _sunbae_nya itu, mencoba melepaskan jeratannya dari parasnya.

"_Aku sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengangguku saat membaca. Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku pasti akan meladenimu nanti, Changmin-ssi."_ Dengan itu, Jinki pun beranjak menuju ke sebuah meja di dekat penjaga perpustakaan dan melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya. Changmin sedikit tercengang sebelum pada akhirnya, simpulan senyum sinis mulai mengembang di parasnya.

"_Changmin-ssi? Jadi kau tahu siapa aku. Menarik sekali..."_

Dan semenjak itulah, Changmin menjadi terobsesi dengan Jinki dan semakin tertarik dengan _hoobae_nya itu. Karena baru kali ini ada yang berani melawannya. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menyangkalnya mentah-mentah.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan itu hanyalah Jinki. Kejeniusan _namja_ itu mampu mengimbangi jalan pikiran Changmin.

Dan Yunho pun paham mengapa hanya Jinki yang mampu mengubah tabiat liar Changmin secara bertahap. Adiknya itu kini tak lagi berkelakuan layaknya pemberontak jalanan yang tak memiliki sopan santun. Ia tak lagi mem_bully_ dan berkelahi dengan orang-orang. Ia bahkan berhenti menjadi seorang pembuat masalah. Semua itu semata-mata karena Lee Jinki. _Hoobae_nya itu benar-benar sudah menjadi tumpuan harapan dan titik kewarasan Changmin.

"_Yunho-hyung, perkenalkan. Ini Lee Jinki-yah. Hoobaeku dari kelas Desain Multimedia."_

"_Annyeoung hashimnikka, je ireum-eun Lee Jinki imnida, Mannaseo bangapseumnida, Yunho-ssi." _

Pertama kali Changmin mengenalkan Jinki di hadapannya, jujur saja, Yunho terlihat begitu takjub. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa adik liarnya itu ternyata mampu mendapatkan seorang kawan yang begitu sopan dan sangat baik seperti Jinki. Dan Yunho pun mengerti dengan sikap Changmin yang selalu tampak gugup di dekat Jinki. Ia selalu saja menatap Jinki terlalu lama. Seolah-olah _hoobae_nya itu adalah nyawa bagi Changmin sendiri.

Semuanya memang sudah jelas.

Adiknya itu sudah pasti memendam perasaan yang lebih terhadap Jinki.

Ia sangat mencintai _hoobae_nya.

Bahkan terlalu mencintainya.

Dan tak ada alasan bagi Yunho untuk melarang hubungan keduanya. Yunho bahkan berhutang budi pada Jinki karena _namja_ itu telah berhasil mengubah Changmin menjadi sesosok _namja_ yang lebih baik dari yang dulu. Ia bahkan sudah merestui jika memang Changmin memutuskan untuk menikahi _hoobae_nya itu kelak.

Namun kini...

Semua kenangan indah itu seakan ternodai dengan kehancuran Changmin—yang dengan ironisnya, disebabkan pula oleh Jinki. Yunho bahkan tak tahu, harus berbuat apa untuk membantu permasalahan yang menimpa adiknya itu. Ini adalah urusan mereka dan Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin tak akan memaafkannya jika ia mencoba untuk ikut campur.

Dan ia tak akan menyuruh Changmin untuk melupakan Jinki. Karena ia tahu bahwa _namja_ berambut karamel itu merupakan nyawa bagi adiknya sendiri.

Ia tak ingin membuat Changmin mati.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tak tahu, apa yang sudah membuat Jinki tiba-tiba memutuskanmu seperti ini. Namun yang jelas, aku yakin bahwa ia bukanlah _namja_ yang sejahat itu. Ia adalah _namja_ yang begitu baik dan sangat santun. Ia pasti memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal ini."

Changmin membisu mendengar itu. Yunho hanya bisa berharap bahwa perkataannya tidaklah salah. Karena sekali saja ia kelepasan menghina Jinki, adiknya itu bisa saja mematahkan lehernya tanpa ampun. Dan ia masih belum bosan hidup. Terima kasih.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Jinki."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali." Butiran air mata yang tadinya berguguran kini telah ditepis dengan kuatnya. Changmin menatap penuh determinasi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat bersamaan dengan deretan giginya yang tergertak rapat. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Jinki adalah nyawaku. Aku sangat mencintainya tak peduli jika ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Akan kubuat ia kembali ke dalam dekapanku. Karena sampai kapanpun, Lee Jinki adalah milikku, _Hyung_. _He's mine. Forever_."

Ikrar keyakinan itu membuat simpulan senyum mengembang di paras Yunho. Ini baru Changmin. Adiknya itu adalah seorang _namja_ yang kuat dan tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia akan selalu mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dan ia takkan segan untuk memberi pelajaran dan membunuh siapapun yang sudah berani merebut _namja chingu_nya itu.

"Baguslah, itu baru semangat. Sebaiknya sekarang kau rapikan dirimu di kamar mandi. Kau benar-benar berantakan. Dan Jinki tak suka dengan orang yang serba berantakan, bukan?" Ancaman Yunho bak mantra yang mampu membuat Changmin membelalak pucat dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan dirinya. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat geliat itu. Menyebutkan nama Jinki adalah cara yang ampuh baginya untuk dapat mengontrol tabiat sang adik dengan baik.

Dan sementara Changmin mencoba merapikan dirinya dan menenangkan emosinya di dalam kamar mandi, Yunho pun hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat kekacauan yang sudah dihasilkan oleh Changmin di kamarnya tadi. Dan sebuah botol parfum yang dibeli Yunho dari Arab benar-benar sudah menemui ajalnya dan terlihat pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai. _Namja_ itu menghela napasnya.

"Aisshh... walaupun bau parfum itu seperti bau unta, namun tetap saja itu parfum mahal." Dengan cemberut, Yunho segera membereskan pecahan botol parfum itu dan mulai menggumam singkat. Ia memiliki ide brilian untuk mengganti parfum kesayangannya itu.

"Mungkin... aku bisa memesan parfum mahal yang dari India itu _via _situs _LEbay_? Ya, benar! Aku akan membelinya secara _online_!"

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Minnie. Ada apa denganmu? Sudah hampir dua jam kau menatapnya seperti itu. Ia tak akan mempedulikanmu."

"Tsk! Diamlah, Kyuhyun! Aku tak butuh komentarmu!"

Changmin hanya dapat mendengus dengan raut kesal tatkala usahanya untuk menarik perhatian Jinki sepertinya akan berakhir sia-sia saja. Saat ini adalah kelas _entrepreneurship_, satu-satunya kelas dimana _hoobae_ dan _sunbae _dari jurusan desain multimedia, informatika komputer, akutansi serta manajemen bisa dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Dan saat ini merupakan satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Changmin untuk bisa selalu memperhatikan Jinki yang tengah terduduk di bangku paling depan.

Namun, seberapa keras Changmin menyangkal, ucapan Cho Kyuhyun, _partner in crime_ dalam gengnya itu ada benarnya juga. Jinki sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia bahkan menganggap Changmin tak ada sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat sang ketua _gangster _sedikit memelas dengan kesedihan di parasnya.

"_Dubu_..." _nickname_ itu digemakan dengan nada pilu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat keadaan kawannya yang semakin menyedihkan itu.

"Minnie, Minnie... sudahlah. Ia sudah membuangmu di depan umum dan menyatakan bahwa ia sudah tak lagi mencintaimu. Kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkannya, hah? Banyak yang menantimu di luar sana. Lagipula, apa bagusnya _hoobae_mu itu?"

"Apa kau tak dengar dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, hah? Aku tak butuh komentarmu, Kyu!" Nada Changmin mulai meninggi. Deretan giginya kembali tergertak rapat menahan emosi. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat itu.

"_Yah_! Tenanglah. Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya. _Aissh_... aku benar-benar heran padanya. Membuang _namja_ tampan bak dewa dan populer sepertimu benar-benar merupakan keputusan yang bodoh. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa sosok _namja_ yang sudah berani merebut cintanya darimu, _Minnie_~"

Changmin memutuskan untuk diam dan tak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia paham betul bahwa kawannya itu memang seorang Raja _Troll_ sejagad. Meski begitu, ia akan membutuhkan jasa Kyuhyun nantinya. Untuk sekarang...

Sebaiknya ia fokus pada rencananya.

"_Yah_! Bel sudah berbunyi! Waktunya _break_. Aku harap, kalian bisa mengumpulkan tugasnya tepat waktu! Tak ada toleransi bagi yang terlambat!" Ucapan sang dosen menjadi salam penutup untuk mengakhiri kelas _entrepreneurship _di kala itu. Changmin mulai antusias tatkala menatap Jinki yang tengah membereskan beberapa bukunya. _Namja chingu_nya itu pasti akan menuju ke kantin setelah ini.

'Aku tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini.'

"_Yah_! Changminnie! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum sempat menyalin tugas pajak! _Aisshh_!" Tak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Changmin beranjak begitu saja dari bangkunya dan segera mendatangi Jinki. Simpulan senyum mulai mengembang tatkala ia bisa melihat dengan jelas paras manis 'mantan' _namja chingu_nya.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Jinki.

"_Annyeoung, _Jinki-_yah_. Apakah kau ada waktu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara—"

"_Mianhe, Hyung_. Aku tak ada waktu untuk berbicara denganmu." Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jinki sudah menyela dengan begitu dingin. Hal itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam dimensi syok. Semarah-marahnya Jinki terhadapnya, ia tak akan pernah berkata dengan nada yang sedingin dan setajam itu.

"Jinki, tunggu sebentar! Mengapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau marah padaku, Jinki? Jinki!" Changmin berusaha keras untuk menghadang Jinki agar _namja_ itu tak lagi lari darinya. Namun yang dihadang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menepis Changmin.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, _Hyung_. Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi. Aku tak ingin kehabisan ayam di kantin—"

"Bohong. Jika kau tidak marah, mengapa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku?" Jinki membisu untuk sesaat. Ia tak berani memandang langsung ke arah Changmin. Karena _namja_ berambut brunet itu terus saja menatapnya lekat, memohon sebuah penjelasan.

Dan Changmin hanya dapat gemetar, menahan gentar saat Jinki tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya. Mantan _namja chingu_nya itu bahkan tak sudi untuk menatap langsung kedua matanya. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin tenggelam dalam rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam.

"Jinki..." kedua tangan Changmin terkepal erat. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Namun, tidak. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ini belum apa-apa. Jika memang Jinki tak mencintainya lagi...

Setidaknya, ia harus tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"Jinki, kau mau pulang? Apa perlu kuantar?"

"_Anio_."

"_Wae_?"

"Aku naik bus."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan naik bus." Jinki menghentikan langkahnya. Changmin hanya menelan ludah saat _hoobae_nya itu menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku, _Hyung_. Jangan mengangguku."

"Tapi Jinki! Jinki! Jinki, Tunggu! Aissh!" Changmin hanya dapat menendang kaleng minuman yang ada di pinggir jalan dengan raut kesal. Lagi-lagi Jinki mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Taktik mengantarkan pulang benar-benar gagal total.

Skor Changmin VS Jinki: 0 – 1

* * *

"Jinkiiiii! Kita satu kelompok dalam projek _entrepreneurship_! Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan projek ini di rumahku? Atau mungkin di rumahmu? Aku akan membuatkan isi presentasinya dan kau yang membuat desain_ layout_—"

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah membuatkan desain _layout_nya untukmu. Kita tak perlu mengerjakannya bersama-sama di satu tempat. Kau hanya tinggal memasukkan isinya ke dalam _layout_. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan itu sendiri." Jinki mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. Changmin hanya bisa mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya dengan raut panik. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jinki sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

"T-Tapi aku butuh pendapatmu tentang isi presentasi buatanku, Jinki. Sebagai tim, kita perlu berdiskusi bersama-sama 'kan?"

"Tak ada yang perlu kita diskusikan, _Hyung_. Aku percaya bahwa isi presentasimu pasti akan sangat bagus. Kau adalah _sunbae_ terjenius di kelas ini. Aku akan membantumu untuk mempresentasikannya di depan kelas nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Dan lagi-lagi, usaha Changmin kembali menemui kegagalan. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu hanya bisa terduduk di bangkunya dengan raut galau. Jinki benar-benar lihai dalam menghindarinya.

"Dasar _Dubu Pabo_. Selalu saja menyangkalku seperti ini dengan taktik dan kejeniusannya. Hah. Tak apa-apa. Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu..." Senyum miris tersimpul di paras Changmin. Namun itu bukan berarti, ia akan menyerah.

Skor Changmin VS Jinki: 0 – 2

* * *

"Aaarrghh! Siaaal! Aku kehabisan ayamnyaaaa!

"Itu karena kau terlambat ke kantin, _Hyung_."

"Taeminnie~ Kau ingin barter dengan telurku? Ayolah! Aku akan memberikan burger dan _sandwich_ku untuk ayammu itu!" Jinki tampak memelas. Lee Taemin, _hoobae_nya dari kelas Informatika Komputer terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda keberatan.

"_Mianhe, Hyung_. Kali ini aku tak mau menukarkan ayamku."

"Aaahh, ayolah, Taeminnie! A-Aku tak akan bisa bertahan jika sehari saja tak makan ayam!"

"_Mianhe, Hyung_."

"Taeminnieee!"

"Jinkiiii! Kau mau ayam? Aku punya banyak! Ambilah!" Intervensi terjadi saat Changmin tiba-tiba muncul sembari membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk ayam goreng di piringnya. Namja _brunet_ itu mulai duduk di hadapan Jinki dan menyengir girang. Namun, belum sempat ia berkata lebih lanjut lagi, _hoobae_nya itu sudah terlihat berdiri dari kursinya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Changmin dan juga Taemin.

"_Mianhe_. Mendadak aku tak napsu makan. Aku duluan, Taeminnie."

"Hah? _Hyung_, lalu makan siangmu bagaimana?"

"Makan saja." Taemin tampak terbelalak mendengar itu. Kontradiksi dengan Changmin yang mendadak lesu dan mulai menunduk dengan raut muram. Jinki tak akan bisa menolak ayam. Dan mendengarnya menolak pemberian ayam dari Changmin benar-benar merupakan masalah yang sangat serius.

"Mengapa Jinki begitu membenciku, Taemin-_ah_? Apa kau tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku?" Taemin mulai tak tega menatap keadaan Changmin. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Changmin juga merupakan kekasih dari kawan baiknya. Dan ia sangat menghormati _sunbae_nya itu.

"_Mianhe_, Changmin-_hyung_. Andaikan aku tahu, pasti sudah kuceritakan padamu." Changmin menghela napas pasrah mendengar itu. Entah mengapa, meskipun ia dijuluki sebagai seorang monster makanan, untuk kali ini, ia sama sekali tak bernapsu untuk memakan apapun. Selera makannya benar-benar menghilang.

Dan ia yakin, jika ia seperti ini terus, ia juga akan kehilangan berat badannya.

'_Goddamnit!'_

_Say goodbye to your sexy body, Changminnie~_

Skor Changmin VS Jinki: 0 – 3

* * *

"Wah! Joon-_hyung_! Apa kau tak bosan membaca buku pajak setebal itu?"

"_Anio_. Buku-buku ini justru semakin membuat semangat belajarku menjadi membara!"

"_M-Mwoh? Daebak_!"

Kali ini mereka berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Melihat Lee Joon, kawan satu jurusannya di kelas Manajemen berduaan saja di perpustakaan bersama Jinki, sejatinya sukses membuat Changmin naik darah. Ia tahu bahwa _namja_ itu sebenarnya juga memendam perasaan terhadap Jinki.

Dan kini, melihat Jinki yang sepertinya sedikit terpesona dengan karisma Joon sejatinya mampu membuat Changmin ingin membakar hidup-hidup _rival_nya itu sekarang juga.

"Ah, jika aku menjadi anak manajemen, aku pasti tak akan sanggup membaca buku setebal itu." Jinki terlihat memperhatikan buku pajak yang ada di tangan Joon. Dan melihat _namja_ desain itu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Joon dan Changmin (dari kejauhan) berusaha keras agar tidak mimisan di tempat.

'_M-My Dubu... aegyo..._' Changmin seolah kehilangan nalarnya dan terlarut dalam indahnya paras mantan _namja chingu_nya itu. Ya, jelas saja itu terjadi mengingat Jinki yang terkenal dengan kadar keimutan dan kemanisannya. _Namja_ itu bahkan seringkali disebut sebagai _Emperor Angel _di SM-E. Kontradiksi dengan reputasi Changmin sebagai _Devilish Demon_.

'Itu artinya, berdasarkan teori iblis dan malaikat, Jinki memang ditakdirkan sebagai _soulmate_ku, iya 'kan?' dengan penuh percaya diri, Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin mengklaim bahwa eksistensi Jinki memang tercipta untuknya. Dan sayangnya, segenap fantasinya itu seolah runtuh saat Jinki mulai memberikan simpulan senyum malaikatnya kepada Joon.

"Ah, pujianmu terlalu berlebihan terhadapku, Joon-_hyung_. Tapi _sunbae_ yang pekerja keras dan rajin membaca sepertimu memang benar-benar merupakan figur idolaku!"

"B-Benarkah? Jadi aku tipe idealmu?" Joon seakan berada di awang-awang. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Jinki mengangguk antusias, "_Neh_! Aku senang dengan _sunbae-sunbae_ yang berotak jenius—"

"Hei, Joon! Bukankah skorku kemarin lebih tinggi darimu? Kau payah dalam perpajakan. Akui saja." Dengan senyum jahat, Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan menginterupsi. Joon tampak pucat saat rahasianya dibongkar begitu saja di hadapan Jinki. Ya, memang benar. Memang benar bahwa ia sangat payah dalam kelas perpajakan. Dan ia hanya berakting saja di hadapan Jinki.

Akan tetapi...

"Dan aku senang dengan _sunbae_ seperti Joon-_hyung_. Karena setidaknya, Joon-_hyung_ tidak dengan sombongnya menggembor-gemborkan skornya kepada siapapun."

_JEDEEEEEEEERRRR!_

Ucapan sarkas Jinki seolah mampu membuat Changmin serasa tersambar petir hidup-hidup. Joon hanya dapat terkekeh, mengejek Changmin dan Jinki lantas beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"_Mianhe_, Changmin. Kali ini akulah yang menang~"

"S-Sial! Awas kau Joon! Lihat saja, akan kubunuh kau setelah ini!"

Skor Changmin VS Jinki: 0 – 4

* * *

"Jinkiiii! Kau butuh parfum? Yunho-_hyung_ baru saja membeli parfum asli dari india!"

_BRAAAKK!_

Pintu kelas tertutup dengan rapatnya. Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas dan tertunduk dengan raut lesu. Berbagai upaya sudah ia lakukan untuk mendekati _hoobae_nya itu. Namun semuanya gagal. Semakin Changmin berusaha keras, semakin keras pula perlakuan yang ia terima dari Jinki.

"Hahahaha! Minnie, Minnie~ sebegitu putus-asanya-kah dirimu? Sampai-sampai kau ingin mendekati Jinki dengan parfum dari india?" gema tawa mengejek semakin termuntahkan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia tahu bahwa tindakannya itu begitu konyol. Namun, ia juga semakin tak tahan melihat Jinki terus-terusan menjahuinya seperti ini.

Semakin _namja cingu_nya itu membencinya, semakin berkurang pula daya kewarasan Changmin.

"Aku tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar Jinki mau bicara padaku, Kyu-_yah_. Ia sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum padaku seperti dulu," _Namja_ brunet itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Ia bahkan meng-_cancel_ status menikah kami di _Facebook_! _Aigooo... My Lovely Dubuuuu_! Aku tak ingin bercerai denganmu! _Waeeeeee_!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng miris dengan panorama galau itu. "Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Minnie. Itu hanya status di _Facebook_. Kalian tak benar-benar menikah di dunia nyata."

"Tapi Jinki adalah milikku, Kyu! Setelah kami lulus kuliah, kami bahkan pernah membuat janji untuk menikah! Dan aku pasti akan melamarnya! Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu calon istriku! Lebih baik aku mati dalam keadaan perjaka daripada tidak menikahi Jinki sama sekali!"

"_Aww... how romatic_~"

BUAAAKK!

"_Yah_! Kau tak perlu melemparku dengan buku seperti ini, Shim Changmin!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal saat parasnya memerah karena lemparan buku kamus tebal. Sang tersangka hanya mendengus mendengar itu.

"Kau menjadi _partner in crime_ku bukan tanpa alasan. Bantulah aku, _Pabo_! Serangan _troll_mu hanya membuatku semakin darah tinggi saja!" Kyuhyun mulai terkekeh. Ditepuknya bahu kawannya itu dengan senyum licik di parasnya.

"_Yah_! Kau pikir aku hanya berdiam diri saja melihat kawanku kesusahan seperti ini? Tentu saja aku akan melakukan sesuatu, Minnie~ Beberapa hari ini aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak informasi. Dan sepertinya aku tahu, apa yang menyebabkan _Dubu_mu yang tercinta itu menjadi berpaling darimu."

"..." Butuh beberapa detik bagi Changmin untuk mencerna segenap ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan di saat ia berhasil menyadarinya, kedua mata _namja_ brunet itu membelalak lebar dan ia pun mulai mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat.

"B-BENARKAH ITU KYUHYUN! J-JADI KAU SUDAH TAHU PENYEBAB KENAPA JINKI MEMUTUSKANKU? AYO, KATAKAN PADAKU ALASANNYA! MENGAPA _DUBU_KU BERSIKAP DINGIN DAN MENGACUHKANKU SEPERTI IN—"

"_YAH_! Tak perlu bernada tenor begitu! Telingaku bisa berdarah!" Changmin hanya dapat terkekeh sembari berdehem dengan raut riang. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat itu.

"Ehem! Jadi, Kyu-_yah_? Apa penyebab _Dubu_ku menjadi seperti ini?"

"_Namja_."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapatkan, banyak saksi yang melihat Lee Jinki sering jalan berdua dengan seorang _namja_ sepulang dari kampus."

"_N-Namja_?" dahi Changmin berkerut serius. Kyuhyun mengangguk afirmatif.

"Benar. Seorang _namja_. Sepertinya dia _hoobae _semester 3 dari jurusan Arsitektur. Kalau tidak salah, namanya... Kim Jonghyun. Ya, benar. Kim Jonghyun!"

"Kim... Jonghyun?" Changmin tampak semakin serius. _Namja_ itu menyangga dagunya dengan pandangan mata yang begitu tajam. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sedikit merinding dengan _evil face_ kawannya itu.

"Jadi... pengganggu hubunganku dengan _Dubu_ bukanlah... Joon."

"Joon?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, bingung. "M-Maksudmu, kawan kita... Lee Joon?"

"Kupikir dia yang sudah berani merebut Jinki dariku. Sekarang, aku sudah menguncinya di dalam toilet dan merajamnya dengan ular kobra dari atas pintu."

"_WHAT_?" Kyuhyun melotot horor mendengar itu. Changmin hanya menaikkan bahunya dengan ekspresi tak mau tahu.

"Sudahlah, ia tidak penting. Aku yakin, sengatan kobra-kobra itu tak akan membunuhnya semudah itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita selidiki _hoobae_ yang bernama Kim Jonghyun itu. Tch! Berani-beraninya ia merebut _Dubu_ dariku!" Dengan raut ketus, Changmin mulai beranjak keluar dari dalam kelas. Kyuhyun lantas mengekor di belakang kawannya itu. Ia sungguh tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasib Lee Joon nantinya.

Dan tepat di sebuah toilet pria terpencil di dekat koridor kampus.

Kedua _namja gangster_ itu tak sadar jika ada gema teriakan memilukan yang terdengar seperti teriakan korban _raep_.

"KYAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! TOLOOOOOOOONG!"

.

.

.

* * *

Bel tanda berakhirnya materi terdengar berdendang di penjuru kampus. Puluhan mahasiswa berhamburan, perlahan berjalan menuju ke pintu gerbang.

Sudah saatnya mereka beristirahat setelah berjam-jam menyerap materi dari para dosen. Dan tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain hanya pulang ke rumah atau ke tempat kos masing-masing, melempar tas ransel ke sembarang tempat, membaringkan tubuh di atas ranjang, tertidur pulas dan melupakan sejenak kumpulan tugas dengan distopianya yang bernama _deadline_.

Namun Changmin tak memiliki waktu untuk hal itu.

Dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, mereka kini benar-benar terlihat seperti _stalke_r amatir yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyamar. Mereka terlihat sangat mencurigakan dari balik pohon rindang yang ada di dekat kelas Arsitektur. Ya, benar. Sudah hampir lima belas menit kedua _namja_ itu berdiri di sana dan mencoba menguntit target utama mereka.

"A-Ah! I-Itu _Dubu! My Dubuuu_!" Dan Changmin mendadak menjerit ala _fangirl_ mesum saat menatap mantan _namja chingu_nya itu berjalan dengan senyum lembut di parasnya. Jantung Changmin berdebar kencang. Jinki terlihat manis dengan balutan jaket putih di tubuhnya. _Emperor Angel_ itu benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat dengan warna putih.

"Shim Changmin, harap kendalikan dirimu dan gejolak hormonmu yang menyebalkan itu jika kau tak ingin rencana _stalker_ kita ini gagal total. Kau tak ingin Jinki semakin membencimu 'kan?" ancaman Kyuhyun sukses membuat Changmin bungkam seribu bahasa. Yang dikatakan kawannya itu benar juga. Jika sampai aksi mereka ketahuan oleh Jinki, mungkin Changmin akan benar-benar mati dalam keadaan perjaka tanpa bisa menikahi Jinki sama sekali.

Hal itu benar-benar buruk.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk mendapati penampakan dari target mereka yang kedua. Sesosok _namja_ berambut brunet, bertubuh sedikit pendek dari Jinki terlihat menyambut sang _Emperor Angel_ dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"Jinki-_hyung_!"

"_Annyeong_, Jonghyun-_ah_!"

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Kim Jonghyun?" Changmin terus memperhatikan dengan serius saat _hoobae_ brunet dari kelas arsitektur itu menghampiri Jinki dengan aura keakraban yang begitu kental. Dan yang membuat Changmin beraut horor adalah saat mantan _namja chingu_nya itu mulai mengusap rambut brunet Jonghyun dan memutuskan untuk berbagi ritual _skinship_ dengan memeluknya. Jonghyun mulai terkekeh riang bak anak anjing yang dibelai oleh majikannya.

"Jinki bahkan tak pernah mengusap-usap rambut brunetku dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu..."

"Tch! Ini bukan saatnya untuk merasa iri, Minnie. Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan!" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya saat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan sakit. Dan dua _namja gangster_ itu kembali beraut serius saat Jinki kembali memulai konversasinya dengan Jonghyun.

"Jadi, apa kau suka dengan pilihan hadiahku, _Hyung_? Aku harap pilihanku tidak terlalu mengecewakanmu."

"Ah, hadiahmu benar-benar bagus, Jonghyun-_ah_! Aku yakin, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja! Dan aku sangat suka dengan _style_ barumu waktu itu. Kau terlihat keren dan sangat tampan."

"B-Benarkah? Aku sangat keren dan tampan di mata Jinki-_hyung_?"

"_Neh_!"

"_M-Mwoh_! _Namja_ ingusan seperti itu tampan dan keren? Aissh, _My Dubu_. Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Calon suami masa depanmu yang sangat _hot_, berparas dewa dan seksi ini?" Changmin memasang raut sarkas. Ia masih tak percaya dengan pengakuan Jinki barusan. Kyuhyun menahan tawa melihat denialisasi dan tingkat kenarsissan kawannya yang tak elit itu.

"_Wae_, Minnie? Aku rasa, _namja_ ingusan itu memang tampan. Walaupun ia tak setampan dan segahar dirimu. Tapi akui saja bahwa ia memiliki paras dan penampilan yang lumayan. Tubuhnya juga lumayan _sixpack_ walaupun agak... pendek. Ia sedikit mirip denganmu—"

"_M-Mwoh_? Mirip? Hah! Jangan bercanda, Kyu! Aku tak akan sudi disamakan dengannya! Dan aku tak akan pernah rela _namja_ ingusan seperti itu disandingkan dengan _Dubu_ku! Ia benar-benar tak kreatif! Ia bahkan meng_copy style _rambut brunetku! Apa-apaan itu, Hah! Dasar plagiat biadab!" Ketua _gangster_ itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Aura pembunuh kian terasa semakin pekat. Kyuhyun hanya merenung saat melihat Jinki yang mulai berjalan dengan Jonghyun sembari merangkul bahu _hoobae_ arsitektur itu.

"Kau tahu, Minnie? Kurasa... tipe-tipe yang disukai Jinki itu merupakan tipikal _namja_ yang seperti dirimu. Rambut brunet semi jamur, maskulin, _body_ yang indah dan—"

"Apa? Jangan katakan bahwa _namja_ pendek itu seseksi dan segahar diriku! Cih! Lihat saja wajahnya! Ia bahkan terlihat seperti anak anjing! Ia tak akan bisa mendominasi Jinki! Jinki bahkan bisa menjadi lebih gahar darinya!"

"Nah, itu dia!"

"H-Hah?"

"Ia tak akan bisa mendominasi Jinki! Itulah sebabnya mengapa _Dubu_mu berpaling darimu, Minnie!" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu antusias dengan ekspresi sok tahu. Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya, masih tak paham dengan poin kawannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Uke_."

"A-Apa?"

"_Namja_ ingusan itu adalah _uke_. Dia _Badass Uke_!"

"_B-Badass Uke_?" Changmin semakin tak paham. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan raut skeptis. "Tapi Jinki adalah _uke_ku—"

Dan di saat itulah Changmin mulai menghentikan ucapannya saat ia menyadari maksud Kyuhyun. _Namja_ brunet itu mulai terbelalak sembari membungkam mulutnya. Syok. Kyuhyun mengangguk afirmatif dengan spekulasi ala kadarnya.

"Sepertinya _Dubu_mu sudah lelah menjadi _uke_. Itulah sebabnya ia putus darimu dan mencari seorang _uke_ untuk menjadi _seme_?"

"_Andwae. A-Andwaeee_!" Changmin menggelengkan kepala dengan raut pucat. Sungguh mustahil. Selama ia berhubungan dengan Jinki, _namja_ berambut karamel itu tak pernah protes dengan dominasi yang dipegang Changmin. Jinki selalu mengalah dan mungkin sangat menikmati posisinya sebagai seorang _bottom_. Ya, meskipun saat itu Jinki pernah iseng mengatakan pada Changmin bahwa ia ingin berada di atas sekali-kali.

Dan tentu saja sebagai seorang _namja_ yang berjiwa _seme_ sejati, tentu Changmin tak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi. Harga dirinya akan hancur jika ia mengijinkan satu orang pun mendominasi dirinya. Jangan harap. Lebih baik Changmin terjun dari sebuah _tower_ listrik daripada harus terdominasi oleh seseorang. Ia hidup sebagai seorang _seme_. Karena tugas seorang _seme_ adalah untuk mencintai.

Dan ia hanya ingin mencintai Jinki dan membuat _hoobae_nya itu selalu merasa dicintai.

"Jinki bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, Kyuhyun. Ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan posisi dalam berhubungan. Yang terpenting baginya adalah kebersamaan dan kepercayaan. Dan aku sangat mencintainya untuk itu." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia naikkan pundak sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Jika memang kau yakin akan hal itu, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyangkalnya. Yang mengenal dan memahami Jinki adalah dirimu, Changmin. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain hanya terus percaya padanya."

Changmin terdiam mendengar itu. Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Semenjak Jinki memutuskannya, ia selalu saja dilanda dengan dinding kecurigaan dan skeptis tinggi. Namun, bukan berarti Changmin tak percaya terhadap Jinki.

Justru sebaliknya.

Ia percaya pada Jinki. Ia akan selalu percaya padanya. Ia akan selalu percaya dengan mencintainya. Dan Changmin tahu, seberapa keras ia ingin menghentikan semua itu...

Namun tak bisa.

Ia tak akan bisa berhenti mencintai Jinki dan percaya pada _namja chingu_nya itu.

Meskipun semua itu menyakitkan.

Meskipun semua itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin hancur.

Changmin sungguh tak dapat menghentikan perasaannya.

Ia tak mampu.

Dengan pandangan pilu, _namja_ brunet itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jinki. Ia tak sanggup menatap _namja chingu_nya itu berduaan dengan _namja_ lain. Lebih baik Changmin memejamkan mata dan menjadi buta selamanya. Daripada ia terus saja menyiksa diri dengan membiarkan mata hatinya hancur secara perlahan hingga tak bersisa.

'_Saranghae_, Jinki-_yah_...'

...

'... _Saranghaeyo_...'

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu berlalu.

Dan mau tak mau, Changmin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kebersamaan Jinki dan Jonghyun semakin lekat kian harinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, di mata Kyuhyun, semakin lama, Changmin semakin kehilangan semangat hidupnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu lesu. Hanya bisa menatap Jinki dari kejahuan dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tak lagi berusaha mendekati _hoobae_nya itu. Ia memberikan Jinki kebebasan meskipun hal itu hanya akan membuat luka di hatinya semakin menganga.

_Namja_ brunet itu berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pandangan saat Jinki dan Jonghyun terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Changmin hanya memendam sebuah bom waktu. _Namja_ itu tak akan bisa membendung perasaan itu selamanya. Semakin hari, rasa cintanya terhadap Jinki semakin besar. Terlalu dalam. Akal sehat dan logika sudah dipertaruhkan secara penuh.

Dan Changmin tak pernah menyangka bahwa bom waktu yang ada di dalam hatinya itu akan meledak dalam masa yang sangat singkat.

Takdir sepertinya mencoba untuk membantunya, dengan membuatnya terperangkap ke dalam situasi yang tak terlalu menguntungkan bersama Jinki.

Di dalam kelas.

Kosong.

Sendiri.

Entah ada angin apa, mendadak di hari itu, ruang kelas hanya menyisakan Jinki, Changmin dan beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kuis mereka. Sebagai _hoobae_ dan _sunbae_ yang dikenal begitu jenius di SM-E, sudah pasti kedua _namja_ itu tak akan mengumpulkan hasil dari kuis yang sedang mereka kerjakan dengan cepat. Mereka masih sibuk menuliskan hasil riset dengan sedetil-detilnya dan juga seilmiah mungkin. Kontradiksi dengan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang tampak mengumpulkan dengan terburu-buru dan ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Tak peduli dengan nilai kuis mereka yang asal-asalan.

"Jika kalian berdua sudah selesai, sebaiknya kalian kumpulkan di ruang rektor. Aku tinggal dulu." Sang Dosen tampak berlalu meninggalkan kelas dengan ekspektasi tinggi bahwa Lee Jinki dan Shim Changmin tak akan mencontek satu sama lain. Kedua _namja_ itu sama-sama jenius. Dan tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk melakukan tindakan curang.

Dan hal itu memanglah benar.

Jinki sangat menghargai tindakan jujur. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mencontek di dalam kelas. _Namja_ itu sangat menghargai kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya dikagumi oleh kalangan _dongsaeng_ dan bahkan para _sunbae_nya sendiri.

Changmin pun paham dengan prinsip Jinki.

_Namja_ brunet itu terlihat menyangga hamparan pipinya sembari memperhatikan Jinki dari bangku belakang. Ia tak ingin menganggu kosentrasi Jinki meskipun ia sudah menyelesaikan kuisnya sedari tadi. Changmin masih tak ingin meninggalkan mantan _namja cingu_nya itu sendiri. Melihat Jinki yang tengah berpikir keras dengan raut serius, lantas mengingatkannya pada masa dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ia menemui Jinki yang saat itu sedang membaca dengan serius di perpustakaan.

Dan melihatnya begitu jauh dari jangkauan Changmin membuat _namja_ itu merasakan sakit yang teramat menyiksa. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan dekapan Jinki. Sudah lama ia tak pernah memeluk dan mencium _hoobae_nya itu. Kehangatan itu sudah lama hilang dan berganti dengan kehampaan. Dingin dan penyangkalan.

Sekujur tubuh Changmin seakan menggigil. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menahannya lagi. Perasaan itu terlalu besar. Dan ia sangat merindukan Jinki. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

Ia ingin merasakan cinta Jinki.

Dan tanpa di duga-duga, Jinki terlihat beranjak dari bangkunya dan mulai menghampiri Changmin. Yang dihampiri tampak menatap dengan pandangan nanar. Gestur syok jelas tergambar di paras Changmin. Baru kali ini, setelah berhari-hari lamanya...

Baru kali ini Jinki berbicara padanya.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan kuismu? Aku akan membawanya ke ruang rektor sekarang jika kau tak keberatan."

Suara itu benar-benar merasuk ke dalam hati Changmin. Suara indah Jinki yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar kelembutannya. Karena selama ini, _namja_ itu selalu berkata dingin padanya. Selalu saja berusaha menyangkalnya. Membuat hatinya teriris lalim, menyakitkan.

Dan di saat kedua mata cokelat mereka bertemu pandang, Changmin benar-benar semakin rapuh. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan gejolak perasaannya lagi. Hancur. Rasanya seperti hancur. Dinding dan jeruji logika itu hancur, terdominasi dengan intuisi dan hasrat yang paling subtansial.

Cinta.

Hanya itu yang ada di benak Changmin.

Ia mencintai Jinki.

Ia sangat mencintai _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Ia terancam gila.

Ia terancam kehilangan logikanya.

Dengan cepat, Changmin berdiri dan segera beranjak dari bangkunya. Jinki terbelalak saat mantan _namja chingu_nya itu mulai melangkah maju mendekatinya. Raut gentar lantas terpancar di paras malaikatnya.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_? A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hening.

Tak ada frase yang tergurat dari mulut Changmin. _Sunbae_nya itu terus dan terus melangkah maju mendekati Jinki. Sampai pada akhirnya _hoobae_nya itu mulai terperangkap di hamparan dinding. Dan Jinki tak mampu berkilah saat kedua mata cokelat Changmin menatapnya dengan begitu nanar dan sakit.

Changmin benar-benar merasa sakit.

Dan frase yang begitu menyesakkan lantas tergurat lirih dari mulutnya.

"Jinki-_yah_... _Saranghae_..."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—mmpphh—" waktu seolah terhenti saat Changmin membenturkan paras mereka dan menikamkan mulutnya ke mulut Jinki. Ia mencium _hoobae_nya selekat mungkin, tak peduli dengan raut syok yang terpancar di paras Jinki. Changmin begitu putus asa. Ia begitu merindukan kontak itu. Lidahnya mencoba menerobos masuk, menginvasi apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

"H-Hentikan ini—H-_Hyung_-mmmnhh—" Dan Jinki tak dapat berontak, membarakan resistensi dengan segenap curahan hasrat _sunbae_nya itu. Sekujur tubuhnya semakin melemah. Invasi di mulutnya terlalu bengis dan kuat. Dan semua itu membuat Jinki menyadari akan satu hal.

Perasaan Changmin terhadapnya terlalu besar dan dalam.

Dan semakin Jinki mencoba melawan dengan dinding logikanya...

Semakin ia merapuh dalam gejolak hasratnya sendiri.

"Ahhn... Mmnhhh..." erangan pelan termuntahkan saat kedua lidah mereka mencoba bergelut satu sama lain. Changmin menginginkan dominasi. Ia semakin menghunuskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jinki dan membuat _hoobae_nya itu semakin menganga dengan lelehan saliva di mulutnya. Paras keduanya memerah. Dan Jinki semakin sulit untuk bernapas saat Changmin tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar mencari asupan oksigen.

"H-_Hyung_—nngghh—" tak ada kesempatan untuk sekedar berkata. Di saat Jinki memutuskan kontak lidah mereka sebentar saja, Changmin kembali menikamkan mulutnya ke mulut Jinki dan kembali membelitkan kedua lidah mereka satu sama lain. Jinki tak tahu, sudah berapa banyak benang saliva yang berguguran dari ujung mulut mereka. Namun ia tak peduli.

Tikaman mulut Changmin membuatnya mabuk.

Tikaman mulut itu membuatnya melayang bak ekstasi. Jari jemari yang mencoba menyusuri beberapa bagian tubuhnya sungguh membuat Jinki tak mampu menahan resonansi hasratnya lagi. Tanpa malu ia mengerang, ia mendesah, ia menginginkan kontak lebih.

Ia semakin menginginkan Changmin.

Benaknya terlalu berkabut untuk berpikir secara rasional. Kabut hasrat itu semakin menebal seiring dengan membuncahnya perasaan Changmin. _Sunbae_nya itu terlalu mencintainya.

Dan Jinki tak bisa menghentikan hal itu.

Selang beberapa lama, Changmin menghentikan kontak mulutnya dengan Jinki dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sama halnya dengan Jinki yang kini terlihat menganga dengan buncahan saliva di mulutnya. _Hoobae_nya itu terlihat begitu cantik dan indah dibalik olah napasnya yang terputus-putus. Changmin lantas menghunuskan parasnya di sela leher Jinki dan mulai mencium bahu dan sela dagu _hoobae_nya dengan begitu lekat. Hal itu membuat erangan dan desahan manis kembali termuntahkan.

"J-Jinki... ku-kumohon, jangan lari dariku. A-Aku sangat mencintaimu... Jinki-_yah_..."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—mmmhh..." Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya saat Changmin mulai menjilat benang saliva yang menggenang di ujung mulutnya. Parasnya semakin memerah. Jantung berdebar begitu kencang. Tubuhnya semakin dihimpit dengan begitu erat dan hawa panas semakin terasa di dalam ruang kelas.

Seseorang bisa saja mendadak masuk dan melihat tindakan mereka, namun Changmin tak peduli. Ia kembali mencengkram paras Jinki dan membenturkan kedua mulut mereka lagi dengan begitu lekat. Ia tahu bahwa Jinki sangat menginginkannya. Sama seperti dirinya yang menginginkan Jinki. Meskipun ia tak tahu, mengapa Jinki selalu saja berkilah dan menyangkal perasaannya, namun ia yakin akan satu hal.

_Hoobae_nya itu masih sangat mencintainya.

Dan Changmin akan membuat mantan _namja chingu_nya itu bertekuk lutut.

Ia akan membuat Jinki mengakui perasaan cintanya terhadap Changmin.

Tak peduli dengan cara apapun.

"Hhaahh... H-_Hyung_, hhh-hentikan—mmnnhh—" Asupan oksigen kembali berkurang. Jinki semakin tak berdaya dan tak mampu bergelut lagi dengan Changmin. Ia biarkan _sunbae_nya itu mendominasi mulutnya secara penuh dan menghunuskan lidahnya dengan begitu dalam. Terlalu dalam sampai-sampai ia hampir saja tersedak. Dan di saat benang-benang saliva semakin mengental dan membelit ujung lidah keduanya, Changmin pun segera menghentikan tindakannya dan menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Jinki.

Kedua _namja_ itu tampak menganga. Napas tersengal berat dengan pandangan terselubungi hasrat. Jinki menatap ke bawah. Mulutnya kelelahan dengan invasi brutal Changmin. Dan hal itu membuat sang _sunbae_ menyeringai dengan pandangan licik.

"Hahhh... hhh... K-Kau menginginkanku, Jinki. Aku tahu itu."

"H-_Hyung_—" Jinki terbelalak dan mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar itu. Ia sungguh tak dapat berkilah lagi. Dan di saat jemari Changmin menyentuh hamparan parasnya dengan lembut, di saat itulah Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak mampu membendung semuanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jinki. Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini. Jangan abaikan aku." Nada itu begitu putus asa. Rasa tak tega dan perasaan bersalah semakin membasuh benak Jinki saat menatap pandangan nanar yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya._ Namja_ brunet itu sungguh terlalu mencintainya.

Dan ia pasti akan benar-benar hancur jika Jinki menyangkalnya lagi.

"..." masih tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan, Changmin mulai beraut pucat dan merasa gentar. Jinki terus saja membisu dan hal itu membuat Changmin semakin paranoid. Ia tak ingin lagi diludahi dengan kebencian. Dengan cepat, segera ia jerat bahu Jinki dan mulai berucap dengan nada panik.

"_Mianhe_, Jinki. _Mianhe_ jika aku berbuat kesalahan. Aku tak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai-sampai kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Namun percayalah, aku benar-benar sangat ingin meminta maaf. Aku takkan sanggup jika kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai, Jinki. Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku pernah berselingkuh atau apapun, aku berani bersumpah bahwa yang ada di pikiranku selamanya hanyalah kau! Tak ada orang lain!"

"H-_Hyung_—" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Namun Changmin tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. _Namja_ brunet itu terus saja mengguratkan frase dengan nada yang begitu pilu.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mungkin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau mungkin bosan denganku dan menginginkan _namja_ brondong itu. Tapi percayalah, aku akan berubah untukmu, Jinki. Aku akan berubah menjadi apa yang kau inginkan! Aku bahkan rela jika kaulah yang menjadi _seme_ dalam hubungan kita! Asalkan kau jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini! Kumohon, kembalilah padaku, _Dubu_! Aku rela menjadi ukemu walaupun hal itu akan membuat harga diriku hancur! Aiishh! Persetan dengan harga diri! Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu!"

"M-_Mwoh_?" Dan pengakuan itu benar-benar sukses membuat Jinki menganga syok dan terperanjat. Ia benar-benar tak pernah melihat Changmin memohon-mohon sampai seperti ini. Ia bahkan rela menanggalkan atribut dominannya sebagai seorang _seme_ di mata Jinki. _Namja_ brunet itu benar-benar tak berdaya.

Sudah cukup.

Jinki sungguh tak tahan melihat _sunbae_nya itu begitu hancur dan rapuh sampai seperti ini.

"Changmin-_hyung_—"

"A-Apa kau bosan dengan penampilanku, Hmm? Kau ingin mengubah _style_ku? _Style_ apa yang kau inginkan, _Dubu_? Aku pasti akan menyanggupinya! Atau kau tak suka dengan potongan rambutku?"

"_Hyung_, aku—"

"Atau mungkin kau tak suka denganku karena wajahku yang tampak tua? Jangan khawatir, aku akan membeli beberapa krim anti keriput dan penuaan—"

"_Hyung_—"

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti marah denganku karena aku seringkali terlihat mengabaikanmu di kampus? Tenang saja. Mulai besok aku akan memajang foto-fotomu di kelas Manajemen, di koridor, di toilet, dan dimana pun juga! Aku akan mengklaim bahwa _Dubu_ adalah milikku! Dan—"

"Changmin-_hyung_! Diamlah!"

"T-Tapi, Jinki—mmmhhh—" Kesal karena ucapannya selalu saja dipotong, Jinki membungkam Changmin dan membenturkan kedua mulut mereka dengan begitu kuat. _Namja_ brunet terbelalak saat lidah Jinki mulai membelit lidahnya dengan sangat lekat. Dan belum sempat ia merespon kontak itu, Jinki sudah mengakhirinya dan menjauhkan parasnya dari Changmin. Membuat _sunbae_nya itu geram, menginginkan lebih.

"J-Jinki?"

"Aku berbohong."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Aku berbohong soal keputusanku waktu itu." Jinki terlihat menunduk. Changmin menautkan dahinya mendengar itu. Ia terdiam dan membiarkan _hoobae_nya itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku berbohong jika aku bilang bahwa aku tak lagi mencintaimu. Semua itu salah. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu, _Hyung_." Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin tampak menganga mendengar itu. Ia masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang sudah ia dengar.

'_Dubu_... berbohong? Ia masih mencintaiku?'

"L-Lalu di hari jadi hubungan kita waktu itu, kenapa kau memutuskanku begitu saja?"

"Itu..." Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Changmin terus menikamnya dengan tatapan serius. Rona merah mulai menjalar di paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu sembari terkekeh pelan.

"_Mianhe_, Changmin-_hyung_. S-Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku cuman berakting saja. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan di hari jadi kita dengan berpura-pura memutuskan dan mengabaikanmu. Aku berencana untuk menjahuimu setidaknya sampai hari ulang tahunmu tiba. Tapi rencanaku gagal total. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan."

"_M-MWOH_!"

Jinki membungkukkan diri dengan raut bersalah. Changmin mulai mematung dengan gestur syok di parasnya. Tubuhnya tampak kaku, seolah terkena hempasan gelombang pasang yang begitu kuat.

Semua ini benar-benar adalah lelucon.

Namun Changmin masih berada di dalam jala denialisasi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _hoobae_ brunet dari kelas arsitektur itu? Mengapa kau selalu terlihat berduaan dengannya sepulang dari kampus? Jangan bilang bahwa kau sudah berani menduakanku, _Dubu_..." nada Changmin menajam. Sudah jelas bahwa _namja_ brunet itu benar-benar sangat cemburu. Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mulai mengerti mengenai siapa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin_._

"_Hoobae_ brunet dari kelas arsitektur? Maksud _hyung_... Kim Jonghyun?"

"Iya, benar. Siapa dia? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu dekat dengannya?" Changmin semakin skeptis. Dan ia hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya saat Jinki mulai tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tenang saja, _Hyung_. Dia itu Kim Jonghyun, kekasih dari Eunsook adik perempuanku. Waktu itu ia bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa pada adikku itu, jadinya ia mencoba berkonsultasi dan menanyakan seleraku. Karena seleraku dan _noona_ku sama. Dia bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin menduakanmu, Changmin-_hyung_. Percayalah padaku."

Ada jala kelegaan yang melanda Changmin saat ia mendengar pernyataan itu. Di satu sisi ia begitu lega dan bahagia karena pada akhirnya, ia tak akan kehilangan _Dubu_nya lagi. Jinki akan selalu setia padanya dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Akan tetapi di sisi lain...

Changmin merasa begitu kecewa.

Ia marah jujur saja. Ia marah dengan tindakan Jinki. _Hoobae_nya itu tak menyadari betapa sakitnya Changmin saat penyangkalan dan penolakan itu dihunuskan padanya. _Hoobae_nya itu tak menyadari betapa hancurnya Changmin saat senyuman manis dan pandangan hangat itu tak lagi tertuju padanya. Semua penyiksaan itu benar-benar begitu lalim.

Namun segenap kemarahan dan kekecewaan itu perlahan sirna hanya dengan menatap Jinki yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa marah terhadap _namja_ itu. Karena ia terlalu mencintai Jinki. Ia tak peduli, berapa kali Jinki mencoba menyakiti dan menghancurkannya...

Ia akan selalu mencintai _namja chingu_nya itu.

Dengan helaan napas berat, Changmin segera menarik lengan Jinki dan mendekap _hoobae_nya itu dengan begitu erat. Ia benamkan parasnya di rambut karamel Jinki. Merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ada di sana. Jantung Changmin berdebar kencang. Ia sungguh tak ingin melepaskan _namja chingu_nya itu.

Dan Jinki pun terhenyak. Parasnya merona merah saat ia menyadari betapa eratnya dekapan yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

"Changmin-_hyung_..."

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Jinki? Aku benar-benar kesal padamu, tahu? Dan aku semakin kesal pada diriku sendiri karena aku tak akan pernah bisa marah dan membencimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk itu. Kumohon, jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi padaku."

Kesungguhan Changmin membuat dada Jinki berdebar kencang. Secara perlahan, ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh _namja_ _chingu_nya itu dan membalas dekapannya dengan seerat mungkin. Ia benamkan parasnya di dada Changmin, mengguratkan permohonan maaf sekali lagi.

"_Mianhe_, Changmin-_hyung_. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan hal ini lagi padamu. _Saranghaeyo_..." Changmin tersenyum mendengar itu. Untuk kali ini, euforia kembali membasuhnya secara utuh. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Kembali ia benamkan parasnya di rambut Jinki dan mengusap-ngusap hamparan pipinya di sana. _Namja chingu_nya tampak terkekeh geli.

Sungguh...

Kedua _namja_ itu benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja berpacaran. Seperti pasangan yang baru saja mengenal apa itu cinta.

"Aisshh... aku kalah taruhan! Sial!"

"Ssshh! Kau terlalu berisik! Changmin-_hyung_ bisa mendengarmu!"

"Suara siapa itu?"

Dan momen kebersamaan Changmin dan Jinki pun terinterupsi tatkala suara seorang _namja_ mulai terdengar dari luar kelas. Rasa skeptis perlahan bangkit dan dengan cepat, Changmin segera beranjak menuju ke pintu kelas dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Dan benar saja.

Kini sudah terlihat tiga orang _namja_ yang ekspresi pucat di paras mereka. Changmin membelalak kaget melihat itu.

"Kyuhyun, Minho-_yah_, Taemin-_ah_? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Umm... hai, _Hyung_. Kami sedang... uhh..." Choi Minho, _namja_ _hoobae_ dari kelas Informatika Komputer dan merupakan teman sekelas Taemin, terlihat begitu bingung dan mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Taemin hanya tertunduk dengan senyum bersalah. Atensi Changmin kini terarah pada _partner in crime_nya, Kyuhyun, yang mulai menyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ah, Minnie. Maaf, kami bertiga sedang berjalan-jalan. Kebetulan saja kau membuka pintu di saat kami hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Bukankah begitu, Taeminnie? Minho-_yah_?" Kedua _hoobae_ itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Namun Changmin tak akan percaya semudah itu. Ketua _gangster_ itu lantas mendapati beberapa lembar foto yang tercecer di lantai. Dan kedua mata cokelatnya membelalak lebar saat tahu foto apa itu sebenarnya.

"B-Bukankah itu f-foto-fotoku saat galau? Siapa yang sudah berani memotretku seperti itu, Hah!"

Beberapa _potrait_ wajah-wajah suram Changmin lantas membuat sang _namja_ brunet itu menjadi emosi. Dengan raut pembunuh, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat semakin mencurigakan saja. Changmin yakin bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan hal licik seperti ini hanyalah _partner in crime_nya itu.

"Ini pasti perbuatanmu, Iya, 'kan, Kyu!"

"Ah, tenanglah dulu, Minnie. Kau jangan salah paham. I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hehehe..." Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit panik. Tak tahan dengan segenap kebohongan yang ada, Taemin mengambil inisiatif untuk mengakui semuanya.

"_Mianhe_, Changmin-_hyung_. Sebenarnya semua ini terjadi karena... Kyuhyun-_hyung_."

"Taeminnie! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah!" Kyuhyun menjerit horor. Ia pun lantas menatap Jinki yang saat ini sudah terlihat berdiri di samping Changmin. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mengisyaratkan bahwa setelah ini, ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun mulai pasrah karena lambat laun, permainannya itu pasti akan terbongkar juga.

"Semua ini ide Kyu-_hyung_. Ia menyuruh Jinki-_hyung_ untuk berpura-pura menjahui Changmin-_hyung_ di hari jadi hubungan mereka karena Kyu-_hyung _beralibi bahwa Changmin-_hyung_ sesekali harus diberi pelajaran karena selalu saja bermain-main dan tak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan."

"A-Apa! Jadi semua ini ide Kyuhyun!" Changmin terbelalak syok mendengar itu. Diliriknya Jinki dan namja chingunya itu terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sangat canggung.

"Benarkah ini, Jinki? Semua ini ide Kyuhyun?"

"I-Itu benar, _Hyung_. S-Semua ini ide Kyu-_hyung_. Aku disuruh merahasiakannya padamu. Namun aku bersumpah, aku benar-benar keberatan saat ia mengusulkan hal ini padaku." Changmin benar-benar melotot dengan penjelasan itu. Diliriknya Kyuhyun dengan raut pembunuh. Dan penjelasan lanjutan dari Taemin lantas membuatnya turut memicing tajam ke arah Minho.

"Pada akhirnya, Kyu-_hyung_ mulai memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuat sebuah taruhan. Ia mengajak Minho-_hyung_ dan aku untuk bertaruh. Namun, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tak ikut taruhan! Aku bahkan tak tega melihat keadaan Changmin-_hyung_ saat di kantin waktu itu. _Mianhe_, karena aku tak berkata jujur waktu itu, Changmin-_hyung_. _Mianhe_!"

Taemin membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Kini atensi Changmin benar-benar berfokus pada Kyuhyun dan juga Minho. _Namja_ brunet itu mulai berucap dengan nada yang sangat getir.

"Taruhan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan selama ini?"

"Changmin-_hyung_, te-tenanglah du—"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraanku dan jawab saja pertanyaanku itu!" Minho dan Kyuhyun terlihat bertukar pandangan satu sama lain dengan raut pucat. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan mulai mengakui semuanya.

"Aku dan Minho-_yah_ bertaruh bahwa kau tak akan tahan dan akan galau selama sebulan penuh. Tapi ternyata taruhan kami gagal di saat Jinki-_yah_ mulai menyerah dan mengakui semuanya padamu. D-Dan foto-foto galau itu rencananya akan kukirimkan ke sebuah agensi majalah yang membutuhkan ilustrasi galau untuk artikel dan cerpen-cerpen mereka. J-Jadi, aku pikir, ekspresimu itu sangat pas u-untuk—"

"_YAH_! SUDAH CUKUP, KYU! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR LAGI!" Bentakan menggelegar itu membuat Kyuhyun beraut horor. Changmin terlihat menunduk sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Jinki mulai cemas dengan _namja chingu_nya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa-apa?" Changmin lantas melemparkan senyum tipis ke arah Jinki sebelum pada akhirnya, ia kembali menghunus Kyuhyun dan Minho dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Minho-_yah_? Kau merupakan _hoobae_ yang sangat kuhormati. Lain kali jika Kyuhyun mengajakmu bertaruh—apalagi jika taruhan itu mengenai diriku—bisakah kau menolaknya? Kau pasti paham 'kan dengan istilah 'menjaga hubungan baik antar sesama _dongsaeng_'?"

Dibalik ekspresi datarnya, nada Changmin terdengar begitu mengerikan dan sangat jahat. Minho menelan ludah dan mulai mengangguk dengan raut pucat. Ia bersyukur bahwa kali ini, _sunbae_nya itu memutuskan untuk memberi ampun. Ia tak akan pernah menuruti jiwa kompetitifnya lagi jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kemarahan Changmin benar-benar menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi Minho untuk tidak bertindak seenaknya saja.

"_Mianhe_, C-Changmin-_hyung_. A-Aku tak akan pernah bertaruh dengan Kyu-_hyung_ lagi. A-Ayo Taeminnie, kita pergi." Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, Minho segera menggeret Taemin dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Kini, hanya tersisa Kyuhyun yang mulai mundur selangkah dari Changmin.

"Hehehe... menurutku, foto-fotomu itu pasti dapat menghasilkan banyak uang, Minnie. Pihak agensi bilang bahwa ekspresi galaumu benar-benar penuh dengan _feel_ dan sangat totalitas! M-Mereka berani membayar hingga angka jutaan untuk perlembarnya. T-Tentu aku akan membagi hasil uangnya 50 persen d-denganmu—"

"Hei, Kyu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Joon saat ia kukunci di dalam toilet dan kurajam dengan puluhan ular kobra, hmm?"

"E-Eh?" Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar itu. Dan Changmin mulai menyeringai dengan raut licik dan sangat jahat.

"Khusus untukmu, akan kutambahkan beberapa tarantula beracun dan mungkin... biawak-biawak liar boleh juga. Oh, dan untuk acara penutupnya, akan kubakar habis semua koleksi _game_mu dan bangkainya akan kubuang ke dalam jamban toilet!"

"_A-ANDWAAAEEEEE_!" Kyuhyun menjerit horor dan segera kabur secepat mungkin. Ia yakin ancaman Changmin akan menjadi mimpi buruknya selama berbulan-bulan. Hal itu berkontradiksi dengan Changmin yang mulai geram dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah _partner in crime_nya itu. Ketua _gangster_ itu sungguh tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan pikir bahwa kau bisa lari dengan semua ini, Kyu! Kau sudah berani mengontaminasi _Dubu_ku! Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya! DASAR _PABOOOOOOO_!" Bentakan Changmin terlalu menggelegar. Jinki terbelalak kaget dan mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu _namja chingu_nya itu untuk menenangkannya. Amarah masihlah pekat menyelubungi nalar Changmin.

"Tch! Ia pikir ia siapa? Beraninya ia mengatakan bahwa aku tak serius dengan hubungan kita. Sialan." Dengan raut ketus, Changmin mulai mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berbatu _diamond_ yang berbentuk kepala kelinci dari dalam sakunya. Ia lingkarkan cincin itu di jari manis Jinki tanpa ragu. _Namja chingu_nya tampak terperanjat dengan tindakan spontannya itu.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_, a-apa ini?" Jinki mulai gugup. Ditatapnya Changmin dengan pandangan tak percaya. _Namja_ brunet itu menyimpulkan senyum tipis dan mulai mengenggam tangan Jinki.

"Itu hadiahku untuk hari jadi hubungan kita. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikannya padamu waktu itu. Namun, kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku sangat serius dengan hubungan ini, Jinki. Aku ingin melamarmu untuk menikah denganku setamat kuliah nanti."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_..." Jinki kehabisan kata. Ia sungguh terharu dengan lamaran Changmin. Kini, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena menyanggupi ide Kyuhyun. Ia tak akan pernah meragukan perasaan Changmin lagi terhadapnya.

Suara tawa kecil pun tergurat. Dengan cepat, Jinki segera memeluk _namja_ brunet itu seerat mungkin. Changmin lantas membalas dekapan itu dengan intensitas keeratan yang sama.

"_G-Gomawo_, Changmin-_hyung_! _Saranghaeyooo! Saranghaeyooo!_" Changmin mulai tersenyum sembari mengusap helai rambut karamel Jinki. Pernyataan cinta _namja chingu_nya itu merupakan satu-satunya hal menjadi penyemangat dalam hidup Changmin. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Jinki selalu mencintainya.

Dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan bahwa Jinki takkan berani meninggalkannya lagi.

"Kau adalah milikku, Jinki. Dan kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau tak akan pernah melepas cincin itu. Jika sampai kau melepaskan cincin itu, maka aku takkan segan-segan untuk membakar semua KFC dan para penjual ayam yang ada di Korea. Aku bahkan akan mengadakan petisi untuk melarang menu ayam di kampus kita~"

"_M-MWOH_!" Syok, Jinki mulai melepaskan dekapannya dan mulai menatap Changmin dengan mata melotot. _Namja chingu_nya masih tak juga melunturkan senyum licik di parasnya. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki beraut horor.

"_Y-YAH_! I-Ini tidak adil, _Hyung_! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Oh, benarkah? Aku ketua _gangster_ terkaya di Korea, Jinki~ Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Kau tentu tak ingin berpisah dengan ayam-ayammu itu 'kan?" nada bicara Changmin benar-benar membuat Jinki menggigil ngeri. Sekali iblis tetap saja iblis. Jinki sungguh tak paham, mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja sekejam Changmin. Namun bagaimanapun juga...

Ia akan tetap menerima _namja_ brunet itu apa adanya.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji tak akan melepas cincin ini. Lagipula, aku ingin selalu bersama dengan _Hyung_. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk melepasnya, bukan?" simpulan senyum terukir lembut di paras Jinki. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin tenggelam dalam dimensi berbunga-bunga. _Namja_ brunet itu lantas membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Jinki pun mengernyutkan dahinya, heran.

"Tunggu apalagi?"

"E-Eh?"

"Ayo, segera peluk dan cium aku." Seringai licik kembali tergurat. Jinki lantas terbelalak dengan permintaan Changmin.

"_Yah_! Untuk apa aku harus memeluk dan menciummu, _Hyung_?"

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kau benar-benar—sepakat—dengan perjanjian ini? Hehehe..." Jinki memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Dengan berat hati, ia turuti permintaan Changmin dan mulai mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir _sunbae_nya itu. Namun, sayang. Mengingat betapa rakusnya Changmin, ia takkan membiarkan Jinki mengakhiri kontak mulut mereka begitu saja. Dengan gesit, ia cengkram paras Jinki, menghimpitkan paras mereka satu sama lain dan mencium _hoobae_nya dengan begitu lekat.

"Mmmpph!" Paras Jinki kembali memerah. Setelah kontak mulut itu putus, ia daratkan pukulan ringan di bahu _namja chingu_nya itu dan menjerit dengan raut ketus.

Changmin hanya bisa tertawa.

"_Yah_! Dasar mesum!"

"_Saranghaeyo, Dubu yeobo_~"

"_Pabo_!"

Dan kedua _namja_ itu yakin bahwa setelah ini, bingkai kisah cinta mereka berdua akan terisi dengan lukisan euforia terindah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Selamanya.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Aiisshh... _ending_nya _cheesy_ parah. LOL! Saya gak nyangka bisa bikin fic ChangNew melodramatik gaje nan_ cheesy_ begini. Salahkan foto-foto skandal ChangNew yang lagi beredar di tumblr. Tuh dua _namja_ bisa foto bareng di _backstage SWC_ 1 dengan pose ala pasangan _pra wedding_ begitu. _Aigooo_... DX *lebeh* *abaikan author gaje ini, saudara-saudara*

Btw, _for your information_, Eunsook itu _female version_nya Onew di _SHINee School of Rock_. LOL. Meskipun fic ini fokusnya ChangNew, saya gak bisa ngebiarin Jonghyun berpisah gitu aja dari Onew. Walau cuma _Female version_, babat aja, Jong! :P *dibom*

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan penulisan. Apalagi ombak redundansi yang semakin menggila di setiap fic buatan saya. Saya mohon maaf *bungkuk2* Makasih buat yang udah baca dan bahkan sudi ninggalin review buat fic abal saya.

_Kamsahamnida_! ^^


End file.
